


Too Fast (Too Furious)

by Anonymous



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Lanque was totally one of the warrior cats kids, Wordcount: 500-1.000, childhood headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which the author asks: "hey what was Lanque's 6th sweep wiggling day like?"Posting from my tumblr for archival reasons.
Relationships: Lanque Bombyx & Lynera Skalbi
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Too Fast (Too Furious)

Your name is Lanque Bombyx, and you just turned 6 sweeps old.

“Lanque!” The head jade calls. Is it possible she’s going to surprise you for your wiggling day? Well, you feel no need to rush, then. You’ll surprise her back, you’ll surprise them all. 

She’s only 6.5 sweeps anyway; you don’t know why she gets to make the rules. She calls your name again. With a heaving sigh, you stand up and start to fix your dusty clothes. You hate being scolded. Being scolded feels like.... you search for the perfect words. Being scolded feels like you get coated in stone.

_With every shout,_

_And every demand,_

_I feel the stone_

_Start growing on my hand._

That’s a good one; you should write that down. Your dreams of being a poet some day only grow and grow. You’re set on becoming the first jade-blooded poet in history! It’s hard to wait. Growing up has never been so hard.

It takes no time at all to finish up your work, considering you weren’t working at all. As you descend the depths of the caverns, you notice it’s unusually still. There’s a small part of you that still likes to play pretend, though you will never admit it aloud! For right now, though, you’re the fierce rainbow drinker that haunts these caverns. Hey, it’s insurance for the future! You think about what the head jade might say. _vV Sneakiness and agility and stealth need regular practice! Vv 1. You must learn to use the shadows to your advantage. 2. It’s imperative to figure out your own faults and flaws, and learn to compensate for them._ While you were reading poetry, Bronya was studying turn of phrase. Her nose was glued to that thesaurus for a full sweep. What a sucker! Your vocabulary is much more extensive and much more fun to learn. You knew the word "fuck" before Bronya knew how to make that scoldy face she likes so much. Bronya always likes to do things the hard way. 

You’re hiding in the shadows, skulking and stalking, before Lynera rushes past you. It’s the perfect opportunity. _One must not let a lesson sneak idly past..._ You shake the lessons out of your head and _pounce_.

As expected, Lynera lets out a shriek at a pitch that could kill the mother grub herself. What you don’t expect, though, is for her to roll you over and pin you so perfectly that you can’t get out of it.

“Let go of me!” You don’t squirm, because that would be undignified. But you do wiggle, just a little bit.

“No! Why were you stalking me? Are you trying to kill me?” She starts to shake you, and you hiss at her.

“Quit it! Or I’ll bite, I swear I’ll bite!”

“Why didn’t you go straight to Bronya? I heard her call your name. What if she needs help? What if she’s in trouble??”

You smirk. Yeah, you know your weaknesses, alright.

“What kind of friend would I be if I beat _you_ to our _superb_ _and_ _glorious_ head jade?”

As expected, her expression slackens over the stark jade blush that covers her face. Opportunity finally presents itself; you roll her over and take off running.

“Lanque Bombyx!”

Your name echoes from two opposite sides of the caverns. You smile, and you run harder. 

You’re curious to see just how far you can go before you’re forced to stop.


End file.
